The Adventures of nekopyon and Hana Okita
by Hana Okita
Summary: Ever wondered what nekopyon and Hana Okita does? Well, find out in this story! Plot thought up by nekopyon and Hana Okita. [#2- Hair] Rated T for... I don't know. Swearing?
1. Stalking

**So nekopyon and I got this random idea and I suggested making it into a fanfiction. And so I did because nekopyon said it'd be epic.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I'll update the next chapter if anyone reviews. I do this to keep my updates organized and stuff since my father is kind of busy with his work and that stupid work requires a computer. So I'll have to update the most-famous story so everyone is pleased. If I don't get reviews, I guess you'll have to wait until I get the time to update.**

**On to the story!**

Adventures 1: Stalking

_When Nekopyon and Hana Okita decides to stalk one of their favorite couples._

Nekopyon was bored out of her mind.

"Hey Hana..." The other girl stared at Nekopyon.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored!" Nekopyon whined. "Hana, give me a cookie!"

"No!" Hana Okita said selfishly. "Hana's cookies belong to her and her only!"

"Hana!" Nekopyon whined. "Please?"

"No!" Hana Okita pouted as Nekopyon gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Hana? Pretty, pretty please?"

As Hana Okita stared at the black haired girl, she got a so-called idea.

"Hey, Neko!" Nekopyon pouted. "What?"

"Want to stalk Rei and IA?"

Nekopyon sat up excitedly. "Ooh! I heard that they had a date today!"

Hana Okita shuddered. "Ooh. Stalk. Ooh."

Nekopyon ran to get her camera. "I've got the camera!"

Hana Okita grabbed her bag and tied her hair into a messy ponytail with strands of hair sticking out here and there.

"Here," She said, handing Nekopyon a rubber band. "Tie your hair up."

Nekopyon pulled some of her black hair into a messy ponytail. "There."

They both took sunglasses and put it on.

"LIKE A BADASS!" They both screamed, doing a superman pose together.

"Wait!" Nekopyon took out a long list. "Before we go," Neko cleared her throat while Hana Okita opened her bag.

"Camera." Hana Okita took out two cameras.

"Check." Nekopyon nodded.

"IA and Rei locater." Hana Okita took out a device that looked like a phone.

"Check." Nekopyon coughed.

"Emergency cosmetic." Hana Okita took out two tiny boxes.

"Check."

"Emergency wigs, Emergency hairbands and accessory, Emergency glasses, Emergency clothing."

Hana Okita pulled out the things from another bag.

"All Check."

"Fake ID." Hana Okita took out two wallets.

"Check."

"Money." Hana Okita took out another wallet and took out a big wad of money.

"Check."

"Water." Hana Okita took out two gigantic bottles of water.

"Check, Neko."

"Phone." The two pulled out separate iPhones from their pockets.

"Check." They said in unison.

"Anti-Kaito Ice cream box." Hana Okita took out an empty Ice Cream box.

"Check."

"Watches." They pulled out their sleeves, revealing two watches.

"Check."

"IA and Rei date schedule." Hana Okita took out a notebook.

"Check."

"Notebooks and Pencils." Hana Okita pulled out the said objects.

"Check."

"Emergency Magazines." Hana Okita took out a few books.

"Check."

"Cloaks." Hana Okita took out the cloaks that were made out of leather.

"Check."

"Matches and Smoke Bomb." Hana Okita took out a big box and rattled it.

"Check."

"Distractions." Hana Okita pulled out some random stuff.

"BULLDOZER CHECK!" She screamed softly.

"Let's go!" They stuffed their stuff into two bags and crept to the doors.

"Glasses flash." Hana Okita ordered, and the two switched their glasses to reading glasses.

"Where are you two going so early?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito distraction." Nekopyon ordered, and Hana threw the box to Kaito.

"Kaito! Ice Cream for you!"

"Must I freeze it?" Kaito asked.

"Uhh..." Nekopyon pulled on her bag strap. "Yeah! For 4 hours or some shit."

"Okay!" Kaito said and flew to the kitchen. "4 hours!"

"Let's go." Hana Okita said, peering at the empty hallway.

"Where are they?" Nekopyon took out the locater and stared at the screen.

(On the screen) IA and Rei detected on Beat Street. They are three steps away from Beat our Music. They are also six steps away from Beat Love.

"Oh shut up!" Hana Okita said, slamming a palm on the screen. "Tell us how many steps are they from here."

(On the screen) Beep. Thirty-six. If you run, they're twenty steps away. IA and Rei sat down in Beat Café.

"Should we run?" Nekopyon raised an eyebrow at Hana.

"Yes." And Luka came out at that moment.

"Hi, girls!" She greeted, combing her long hair.

Neko stuffed the locater into her bag. "H-hi, Luka!" She greeted, pushing Hana's head down.

"Where are you going?" Luka asked them, pointing at their bags.

"Oh!" Hana Okita fidgeted. "Uh… Study session!" She blurted out.

"Really?" Luka looked at Nekopyon. "Is this true, nekopyon?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Nekopyon said, shrugging for effect. "Studies are important."

"I think you're just going there to read storybooks." Luka stated.

_Oh, so that's what she was worrying about. _The two sighed in relief.

"Yeah…" Hana Okita scratched her cheek. "I guess so…"

"Now go along," Luka said, gently pushing their bags. "The library will be packed if you don't hurry."

"Aye!" The two chirped and rushed out. Nekopyon pulled out the locater.

(On the screen) Run, masters. Twenty-one steps. Nineteen. Seventeen.

"Faster, Neko!" Hana Okita urged and Nekopyon grabbed her hand.

"Let's support each other because this bag is so damn heavy!"

Hana Okita nodded. "Okay!"

(On the screen) Ten. Six. Four. One. IA and Rei spotted ahead! They're wearing black T-shirts! IA has a jean-skirt instead of a pair of jeans!

Nekopyon reared to a stop. "Glasses Flash!" She said, squeezing Hana Okita's hand.

"Aye!" They both put on their sunglasses. "We should be softer."

"Hey, Rei." IA said, looking behind. "I think someone is stalking us…"

Rei looked behind them. "Yeah… There're two weirdoes there."

"Shit!" Hana Okita cursed. "Did you hear that?"

Nekopyon nodded, obviously hurt. "How could he say that?"

They looked at their current positions and understood. They were tiptoeing and eyeing the couple so much that they looked weird.

"Oh." They muttered.

"I have a plan!" The clever Hana Okita exclaimed and the two huddled together.

"Ooh…" Nekopyon nodded. "Good plan indeed. Let's go. Glasses Flash."

They switched their glasses and walked past Rei and IA, laughing loudly.

"And then he gave me a cat! He gave me a cat!" Nekopyon said, giggling unnecessarily loudly.

"What? A cat? He'd give you a dog, then!" Hana Okita said, and they both laughed while turning into a dark alley.

"There's a bookstore there, Rei. You want to go?" IA asked, tugging on Rei's sleeve cutely.

"Dawww…" Hana Okita and Nekopyon resisted the urge to drool and Nekopyon snapped a picture.

They both looked at the picture. "Dawww…"

"Bookstore!" Hana Okita said, pointing at the said store.

"Okay! Let's go!" They walked into a toilet and changed their clothes and hairdo.

Nekopyon walked out wearing a white blouse and an orange dress with buttons over that. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail that she pulled over her shoulder. Her fringe was pulled back and twisted into a mini bun. She also had black wooden shoes.

Hana Okita walked out a minute later than her. She had changed into a blouse with puffy button-up sleeves. She wore jean shorts and brown boots. Some of her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and some hair stuck out of that. She clipped her brown hair with a hairclip that had a musical note on it.

"All set." They patted their clothing and placed separate contact lenses on. Hana Okita had red contact lenses while Nekopyon had green.

"I think we lost track of them." Hana Okita muttered and Nekopyon patted her shoulder.

"No worries!" She took out the locater. "We have IA and Rei locater!"

(On the screen) IA and Rei are currently in the Beat Restaurant. It is ten steps away.

"Gosh, I'm hungry!" Hana Okita whined. "Can we have lunch, Neko?"

Nekopyon patted her stomach. "Yeah. I'm hungry."

"Let's go!" They took out the money and ran to the restaurant.

"I want this and this and the other girl wants this and this! For the drinks we want this and this!" Nekopyon said and Hana Okita nodded in agreement.

"O-okay…" The waitress sweat-dropped. "Anything else?"

"Nothing." The two shook their heads.

For the whole lunch Hana Okita and Nekopyon spied the couple, hoping and hoping there'll be some interesting progress. Sadly, the couple didn't do anything except…

-Rei wiping off food from IA's mouth.

-IA feeding Rei some of her curry rice.

-Rei stealing IA's food.

-IA stealing Rei's food.

-IA throwing a piece of tissue to Rei.

"Nothing." The two muttered. "Sad."

They continued stalking IA and Rei until 5 o' clock in the evening.

As IA and Rei stopped under the sunset, Nekopyon and Hana Okita guessed that they were going to do some romantic jumbo.

"What are you guys doing here?" IA asked, noticing them.

"U-uh…."

**That's what you get for stalking people. *laughs* There's going to be a second version of this.**


	2. Hair

**So I'm back with the second chapter! *Flies around with flower petals sprinkling around***

_Hair_

_When nekopyon dyes her hair back to brown._

"Hey, Hana…" Nekopyon tugged on Hana's sleeve.

"What?" Hana looked up from her book and stared at her friend.

"Can I dye my hair back to brown?" Nekopyon asked. "It sucks, having black hair."

Hana stared at her for a good few seconds. "No," She decided.

"HANA!" Nekopyon screamed and pounced on Hana. "Then you should dye yours too!"

"No!" Hana screamed back.

"SHADDUP!" Meiko screamed at them, feeling cranky from her hangover.

"Sorry," The two apologized, going back to their respective positions.

Meiko glared at them and slammed her door.

"Let me dye my hair back," nekopyon said softly.

"No," Hana said firmly.

"At least give me my money!" Nekopyon said, tugging on Hana's sleeve again.

"No!" Hana pulled her hand back.

"You're mean! First, you let me wear a skirt and now you don't give me my money?" Nekopyon wailed.

-What happened when IA and Rei saw them-

"Crap," Nekopyon said, backing away.

"Run," Hana ordered and they ran.

"Why did you even pack a skirt?" Nekopyon wailed. "This crap is so hard to run in!"

"I packed by random!" Hana screamed as they ran together.

"Then, why did you take the shorts for yourself?" Nekopyon jabbed a finger into Hana's shoulder.

"Let go!" Hana slapped her finger away. "I packed it, so I get to choose!"

"No!" Nekopyon protested. "Not fair!"

IA and Rei stared at the two running girls in amazement.

"How can they run so fast while arguing?" IA muttered.

"Don't know," Rei shrugged and they continued watching the two.

"Nekopyon, dear," Hana said, mimicking Luka's way of talking. "THIS WORLD ISN'T FAIR, GET THAT!"

"You snatched the shorts for yourself, beast!"

"Oh yeah?" Hana raised and eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

They stopped running and glared at each other, standing on their tiptoes.

"I'm elder than you in terms of age!" Nekopyon paused. "By 2 years!"

"I'm elder than you in terms of birthday!" Hana argued.

"Kiddo!"

"Tom boy!"

Nekopyon stared at Hana. "That accounts for you too, you know."

"Fine." Hana tapped her chin. "Monster!"

"Oh, you little girl," nekopyon chuckled. "How much do you know? You are still saying MONSTER?"

"Humph!" Hana crossed her arms. "My span of knowledge is big, for a girl 2 years younger than you!"

"Heh, heh!" Nekopyon smirked evilly. "What a joke! You, knowing more than me?"

"Fine," Hana admitted. "Maybe you're more clever. But!" She chuckled evilly.

"What?" Nekopyon glared at Hana, challenging her.

"You are so slow in terms of movement that you couldn't even snatch the item you wanted!"

"What da-" Nekopyon placed her arms on her hips. "Who said that I'm slow?"

_Hana and nekopyon stared at the clothes Hana packed._

"_I'll take the shorts." Hana said, reaching for the shorts._

"_Hey!" Nekopyon grabbed Hana's arm. "Why did you leave me with the skirt?"_

_Hana stared at the orange dress in disgust. "One, it's yours. Two, it's too big for me."_

"_What do you mean by 'too big'? We are technically the same size!"_

_Hana coughed and nekopyon nodded._

"_Oh."_

"_That's why," Hana screamed, jerking away from nekopyon's grasp (earning a gasp from her friend) and grabbing the shorts._

"_YOU SHOULD WEAR THE DRESS!" She screamed and ran to the stalls._

"_Wait! No!" _

_Hana slammed the door in nekopyon's face. She stared at the dress and sighed._

"_Fine."_

"That's because you made a grab for it earlier than me!" Nekopyon peered at the shorter girl.

"You grabbed my hand." Hana snorted.

"I didn't grasp it hard enough."

"Liar."

"I don't lie that often."

"Humbug."

The two walked together under the sunset while arguing, completely forgetting about one of their favorite couples.

"They forgot about us." IA stated and Rei nodded.

-End of Flashback-

"Let me dye my hair back to brown!" Nekopyon wailed.

"NO!"

"This is bully!"

Hana stared at her. "Do you know that you're elder than me?"

"Of course!"

"Fine." Hana pointed at their bags. "Go alone."

"Yay!" Nekopyon cheered and hugged her purse. "Thank you!"

-After a long time-

Nekopyon stroked her brown hair. "I love you, brown hair."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Now we have the same shade of hair."

Nekopyon took a strand of their hair and put them together. "No! Yours is lighter!"

"Ooh…" Hana stared at her hair, and at Nekopyon.

They stared at each other and laughed.

"Why do we quarrel so much?"

**Lame ending. Lame author. Lame plot.**

**Hope you like it, though!**

**-Hana**


End file.
